Conventional hydraulic traveling vehicles where it is possible to switch between traveling in a straight line, turning, and stopping by controlling hydraulic pressure supplied to a right-travel motor and a left-travel motor are well-known. Hydraulic circuits for two systems, a first hydraulic circuit including a right-travel motor and a second hydraulic circuit including a left-travel motor, are provided at the hydraulic traveling vehicle. A merging/diverging valve for switching each hydraulic circuit between merging and diverging is also provided. With this kind of hydraulic traveling vehicle, working equipment is disposed at the first hydraulic circuit or the second hydraulic circuit. It is then possible to perform prescribed work by controlling the hydraulic pressure supplied to the working equipment. Here, when the working equipment is driven, it is possible to supply a required quantity of pressurized oil to the working equipment by putting the merging/diverging valve in the merging state (refer to Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 6-123301).